


The Sound of Pencil Scratching on Paper

by ViimaTheFailcat



Series: NB!Ori AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin has agreed to model for Ori. Unfortunately neither of them is good at small talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Pencil Scratching on Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic on Week of Orwal and NB!Ori AU. Prompt was "Heavy".

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” Ori smiled, hiding their blush behind their sketchbook.

Dwalin just shrugged. “What should I do? What kind of pose do you want?”

“Oh, just relax. A casual pose. I want you comfortable.” Ori waved their hand.

Dwalin frowned but his shoulders relaxed slightly. Ori could see he was still somewhat uncomfortable so they decided to chat a bit as they sketched.

“What do you do for a living?”

“This and that. Sometimes I’m a bouncer, sometimes I fix bikes.”

“That’s… interesting. I don’t know what I want to do once I stop studying. Maybe I’ll be an art teacher, I don’t know,” Ori said.

Dwalin hummed and looked at Ori. Ori felt the gaze but didn’t lift their eyes to meet it, pretending to be busy with his sketch. Silence fell over them and Ori felt uncomfortable. 

It was starting dawn on them that the way they were dressed might be weird for Dwalin. Sure, Ori was wearing jeans, but they also was wearing a huge, pastel purple sweater with a pink button-up underneath. Also, the jeans were from the women’s section and had nebulas on them. Ori was starting to second guess their choice to pull their hair back with a Hello Kitty headband… And the lip gloss. They had hoped it was subtle enough, but now they were sure Dwalin had noticed it.

Dwalin drew a breath, as if he was going to say something. Ori mentally prepared themselves for something that could be insulting.

But Dwalin just released the breath, like he decided to not speak up after all.

“Were you going to say something?” Ori asked, a touch too defensive.

Dwalin twitched. “Uh… N-no.”

Ori grunted and let it drop. This was going _excellently_. Luckily they were out of time for this session.

Despite the awkwardness, Dwalin agreed to meet up with Ori again.

The second time went better than the first, to Ori’s relief. Dwalin talked a bit more and their chatting was more relaxed. Ori was sure it was because they wore darker colours and no make up. 

But Dwalin still stared at them.

It made Ori kind of uncomfortable. They had just started trying an androgynous look and they were not used to staring. But on the other hand, Dwalin was very attractive and the attention would have been nice if Ori could read what Dwalin was thinking. But the man’s face was unreadable. Even during the last meeting Ori had no idea what Dwalin thought of them.

“I think I’ll be done with this today,” Ori said at the beginning of the last meeting.

Dwalin looked at them for a moment before simply saying: “Oh.”

Ori hummed quietly. “I’ve had fun.”

A smile twitched Dwalin’s lips. “Me too.”

They sat down, as always, and Ori continued drawing, as always. The session went on with easy chit chat, like always.

After 45 minutes, Ori was done and they turned their notebook so Dwalin could see the portrait. His heavy set brow lifted and his eyes widened slightly.

“Wow,” was all Dwalin could say, taking the notebook like it was made of fine glass, “You’re… That’s amazing.”

Ori blushed under the praise. “Thank you. I practise a lot.”

There was a silence between them. Neither of them wanted this to end.

“Have coffee with me,” Ori said suddenly, before their courage failed them, “My treat. A-as a thank you. For being my model.”

Dwalin grinned, as if he’d been waiting for this. “I would love to.”


End file.
